


Take Me Higher

by BlueEyedMrsBaelish



Series: James Westerling/Robb Stark [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Drunken Kissing, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Taron Egerton as James, They're horny boys, richard madden as robb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMrsBaelish/pseuds/BlueEyedMrsBaelish
Summary: “Yes, Stark?”Robb doesn’t answer, not with words. Instead he shifts up and kisses James long and hard on the mouth, his tongue pushing past his lips in a way that makes James inadvertently moan. The hand in Robb’s curls tightens as the other grips the back of the wolf’s shirt, balling it up in his fist. The sudden jerk of Robb’s hips against his own causes another moan to elicit from his throat as two realizations hit him at once.First, he’s high as fuck, and he doesn’t even notice at first when Robb’s lips move to suck on his neck. Goddamn, why was he so hot?Second, they’re both incredibly hard, something that’s made evident with another thrust that’s brushing them against each other.





	Take Me Higher

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the backstory on this, please check out the first part in the series! It gives a bit of context to the background between these two :)
> 
> If you're on this one, welcome to their first smut! XD well it's really the first time they do anything past kissing, their first time having sex isn't for awhile. But this one was way too fun to write, I hope you enjoy!

𝑪𝑶𝑳𝑳𝑬𝑮𝑬 - 𝑱𝑨𝑴𝑬𝑺 & 𝑹𝑶𝑩𝑩'𝑺 𝑫𝑶𝑹𝑴

Evenings like these were a personal favorite of James Westerling. The week had been crammed with exams, and now James and Robb were hanging out in their dorm room, smoking weed and getting drunk while wearing nothing but a t-shirt and boxers each. Music was playing in the background, two pizzas were on the counter, and neither man had a care in the world.

They soon find themselves on the couch in their usual position - James on his back with Robb in between his legs, head resting back on James’s chest as James plays with his hair.The movie they’re watching - Back to the Future, maybe? - plays when Robb suddenly turns around, gazing up at James with a look in his eye that James /knows/ means he’s up to something. “Yes, Stark?”

Robb doesn’t answer, not with words. Instead he shifts up and kisses James long and hard on the mouth, his tongue pushing past his lips in a way that makes James inadvertently moan. The hand in Robb’s curls tightens as the other grips the back of the wolf’s shirt, balling it up in his fist. The sudden jerk of Robb’s hips against his own causes another moan to elicit from his throat as two realizations hit him at once. 

First, he’s high as fuck, and he doesn’t even notice at first when Robb’s lips move to suck on his neck. Goddamn, why was he so hot?

Second, they’re both incredibly hard, something that’s made evident with another thrust that’s brushing them against each other.

“Robb…” The voice sounds almost foreign, and James almost immediately regrets saying the name when Robb stops the attentions to his neck. “What… How far?”

There are a couple seconds of silence, and when Robb speaks James realizes that he’s just as high and aroused as the other. “Probably not… You know. We’re just both here… Yeah?”

“That made… no sense.” James giggles and pulls Robb’s face up, kissing those perfect lips long and deep again. When they break he attempts to speak but has to center himself first. “We could just… mess around? But I need to get off.”

“Just two friends getting each other off?” Robb’s lazy kisses down James’s jaw makes the latter almost purr. “I can do that.”

The shirts come off first, thankfully - the skin on skin contact is exactly what James needed, and apparently Robb as well. He doesn’t get to kiss those lips quite yet, however, because suddenly Robb’s lips are trailing down his neck and chest, kissing and biting along his bared skin in a way that has James gasping and jutting his hips against the other’s.

“Look at you…” James’s eyes open to see Robb gazing down at him, straddling his waist with that wolfish look in his eyes. He’s always found his best friend to be beautiful, but right now he’s on another level. “You’re stunning, James.”

“And you’re high.” Even when he’s also high and horny, he can’t help but make a joke. The teasing tone goes away as soon as Robb squeezes his thighs.

“Have I mentioned I love your rugby thighs?” Robb’s voice has to be an octave lower than usual, something that goes right through James in the best sort of way. He can barely wrap his mind around anything when he feels Robb tug his boxers off and toss them aside. After some adjusting James opens his eyes again to see that they’re both naked now with Robb straddling him again, a bottle of lube in his hand.

James’s eyes widen. “Uh…”

“Relax, I’m not gonna fuck you. Not tonight. We can ease into this.”

He doesn’t lie about that - he’s lubing up his hand and slowly, painfully so, wrapping it around James’s cock. The noise that James makes would be embarrassing if he wasn’t already so far gone. “Ooohhh…”

“Good boy.” Robb begins to stroke him slowly, almost delicately, and James can’t help but watch his best friend’s expression as he’s desperately trying /not/ to jerk his hips. “Fuck, James, you’re big.”

“Mmm, suck it then.” The words are mumbled and he hears Robb laugh.

“Soon.”

James is about to protest when suddenly he’s arching his back off of the couch, a new sensation hitting his groin. Robb is now hovering over James with /both/ of their achingly hard cocks in his lubed up hand. He thrusts forward once, the sensation almost causing James to come right then as another loud noise exits his throat. Thankfully, Robb crashes his lips against James’s and swallows the sounds.

They move like that at a steady pace, Robb’s hand holding them both while his thumb runs over James’s tip, hungry kisses swallowing up each whine and moan. James takes this opportunity to explore the beautiful body of his best friend, from gripping his biceps to tugging on his hair, falling in love with the noises he makes with each tug. Soon, though, it’s too much, and James is on the edge.

“Mmm… Robb…”

“Finish for me, James. Like a good boy.”

Well, if James didn’t have a praise kink before this, he does now. Hearing Robb call him that is all he needs and with a choked cry he comes hard and fast, covering Robb’s hand and his chest with his release. It seems as though Robb is close too - and he is - because James isn’t even finished coming down from his orgasm when he feels a fresh wave of warmth on his stomach, and between that and Robb’s face it’s possibly THE hottest thing he’s ever experienced. 

Robb collapses on top of him a few moments later, neither caring about the mess on their stomachs. James immediately begins carding his fingers through Robb’s hair, gently tugging his face up for a kiss.

“So…” James takes a deep breath, taking in the wolf’s flushed face and trying to memorize it. He wants more of this, so much more.

“So.” There’s a pause before Robb flashes his grin. “We should get high and drunk more often.”

“If it ends up like this? Hell yes we should.”

Robb reaches down and grabs his own t-shirt, sitting up and wiping them down as best as he can while James watches with an amused smirk. “What?”

“I hope you’re not planning on tossing that out.”

He tries so hard, SO hard to keep a straight face, but the instant Robb realizes what he’s insinuating James loses it, dissolving into a fit of giggles. He’s rewarded by Robb smacking him gently upside the head. “You’re disgusting.”

“You love it. Now get off me so we can shower.”

The rest of the night goes without incident - they shower together quick, stealing kisses but making it quick as they both realize how fucking /hungry/ they are. The end the night eating pizza and drinking more beer on the couch (which they would /never/ bring up breaking it in again, especially not in front of Margaery and Sansa) and end up in Robb’s bed with James being the little spoon.

Nothing had changed between them, even now that they’d done a lot more than kiss. James would just have to try his hardest not to think about how hot Robb looked when he came every time he looked at his best friend.

That exact mental image is his last thought before he drifts off to sleep, sated and happy.


End file.
